


it's a love story baby just say yes

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a love story baby just say yes

A bright smile, that was the first memory that Minghao had of beginning his training. The first time he stepped into the practice room, the first thing that caught his eye, was the bright boy with a dorky smile like the sun. He soon learned that the boy with the beautiful smile was Junhui, and he was Chinese too. 

Soon, Junhui turned into his safe space. Coming to Korea he didn’t know much Korean, but the other boy helped him so much. When he didn’t understand, they switched to Mandarin and it was so comfortable. It was like having their own secret language, safe from the other boys. So that they could talk about whatever they liked, whenever they wanted.

Having a secret language soon turned into body language. Minghao would understand the slightes glance or touch from the other boy, he always would. They could sneak off and share a snack that one of them had found, read a magazine from China together because dear god both of them missed home so much. Or they would simply cuddle. Hide away together in a corner of a practice room or in the dorm when they were all alone, and simply curl up together, cherishing eachothers touch.

The innocent touching, in time, turned more passionate and intimate. So much and hot hot hot and Minghao could feel nothing and everything at once while hands roamed over slim bony chests and teeth biting down and hot lips against lips and tongues and everything was too much. It was good. Junhui was so good to him. And with him. They worked well together.

Whenever Minghao felt down, or missed home, he just went to the elder boy for some comfort. Whether that was talking, cuddling, kissing, or sex, Junhui was there. He might have loved him, in another time and place. They just couldn’t. Not in this industry.

One night, they snuck out to the park after practice. It was almost 4 am, and both of them were exhausted. But at least they were alone, with no one to disturb them. Minghao sat down on a bench and pulled Junhui down next to him, holding his hand tightly. They leaned against eachother, forehead to forehead. They closed their eyes, trying to escape this town for a little while.

“We have to get back, Minghao…”

“I know.”

“Minghao…”

“Please don’t go.”

“You know we have to, don’t do this.”

“I know, I know”

“...”

“Junie...”

“... Yeah?”

“Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think anymore...”

Suddenly Junhui got up and knelt to the ground in front of him, what was happening? What was he doing? Suddenly, he reached into the front pocket on his jacket and he pulled out a ring, oh my god.

“Marry me Minghao, I’ll never let you be alone. It’s not in your head. We can’t get married for real so this isn’t all that but I love you and that’s all I really know to be honest but I just-”

Minghao interrupted the other mans speech with a a kiss, cupping his cheeks in his hands. A tear was rolling down his cheek, as he let out a happy sob into the other’s mouth.

“I-Is that a yes?”

Nodding fiercely, Minghao went back in for another kiss. Jun was smiling so brightly, like the most beautiful sun.

“Yes yes yes a hundred times yes. I love you, so fucking much Jun…”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> mess mess mess  
> does this count as angst? probably not


End file.
